Familiar Faces (SGS)
Sunstone ran across a flaming battlefield, gems fighting on each corner, a Gravel Lazuli chasing after him as he tried to avoid the fatal rock blast that would cease his powers. He was cornered, a few pearls and the Lazuli who chased after him were seconds away from breaking his gem beyond repair, he knew it was over, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and when he opened his eyes once more, he was at home. It was just another nightmare he suffered from, his war flashbacks weren't the best, and they came back every so often. Spinel was staring at him, " Another one? ". She must have heard his shouts of terror and dismay. Sunstone nodded sadly, heading to the warp pad, going back to the Strawberry Battlefields, and his gem glowed, letting off a glowing hologram to display what was on his mind. Spinel was following him, and wasn't ever told of his battlefield experience, but now the hologram will tell her everything she needs to know, maybe she can understand him better as a result. The first hologram shown was a traitorous Aqua Peridot getting crushed by a tyrannous Jasper, the Peridot managed to get some good hits in, but didnt win the battle as a result, Sunstone was in the hologram, trying to stop the two, and suggest capturing the Peridot instead, but it was a futile attempt with the results. Sunstone then displayed a picture of a large gem, resembling a fusion, destroying Homeworld structures, gaining the attention of many Homeworld soldiers to attempt to take it down, though the mighty giant was too powerful and efficient with her flail, crushing and breaking gems without much hestitation, this went on until a destabilizer was used to defuse the 3 gems, a Yellow Sapphire, a common red Ruby, and a Mystic Quartz, this Quartz was a runt, small in stature. The 3 were captured until the Ruby fought back and was broken for resistance. The holographic Sunstone ran off and attempted to hide, only to end up in the situation before, cornered by 3 pearls and a Gravel Lazuli, the Lazuli sent a rock flying towards Sunstone's hair, putting out its flame without much effort. She then controlled the dirt under him and made two hands, grabbing him and flicking him across the fields, falling into a body of water, weakening him to a useless gem. A Minty Quartz hopped into the lake, grabbed Sunstone and fused with him, making the two of them stronger, and giving him the power to fight. It was Cotton Candy Quartz. She pulled out her flaming sword, and cut through a Morganite, instantly poofing them. Gravel Lazuli noticed the empowered gem and sent another rock, only for it to be cut into two by the flaming sword, then the sword was lunged into the air, impaling the Lazuli and destroying her gem. The holographic flashbacks were too much to handle, as Sunstone stopped, and looked at Spinel, " Is this really what you wanted to see? Destruction and death? ". Spinel shook her head, " I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and hugged Sunstone. " Guys..? " An unfamilar voice was heard. The two turned around and gasped. A mint colored familiar face was staring back at them. Appearing Category:Solar Gems Syndicate Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Storyline Category:Episodes